


Waves of Advice

by Moothis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Radio, Fluff, M/M, Overwatch AU, Slow Burn, brother bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moothis/pseuds/Moothis
Summary: When Genji convinces his brother to listen to a local radio show. Hanzo will find himself pining for the cowboy behind the Mic.





	1. Let's make a deal

Hanzo was so frustrated. Genji was late to work once again. It was bad enough that he had to run their architecture business with his slacking brother, but even worse that his brother had no sense of time. If he had a dollar for every time Genji was late he could have retired long ago.

The door to his office opened suddenly and Genji meandered his way into the office. "Brother why the cross face? Did you forget your morning coffee?"

Hanzo looked Genji dead in the eyes with a scowl that could freeze most men in their tracks. "No I did not. But you would know that if you were actually here in the morning. It is almost noon! You are late again Genji! If you weren't my brother I would fire you!"

Genji sighed. "You did not get my text the other day did you? My friend Jesse called in favor. He needed a guest for his radio show. I've done it a few times before so I was the easy choice last minute."

Hanzo pulled out his phone and looked at his texts. Sure enough, there sat an unread text from his brother. "I'm sorry Genji. I did not see the text message. I should not have yelled. But please call me next time. And tell this Jesse that you have a job. He can't just take you from here whenever he pleases."

Genji nodded. "No problem boss. This normally wouldn't be so last minute but the world needed my relationship advice!" Hanzo looked at his brother confused. "Jesse works for Overwatch...you know the radio station downtown. He runs a show called 'Your Huckleberry'. Mostly it's just him giving relationship advice."

"Genji what do you even know about relationships?" The younger brother laughed. "More than you brother. You haven't had a relationship since back in Hanamura when Father tried to arrange your marriage."

Hanzo's face dropped. Genji hit a sore spot and he knew it. "I'm sorry brother. I know it was hard coming out to Father only to have it...well backfire is an understatement." Genji walked over and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You deserve to be happy Hanzo. Father might not approve of our life choices but forget that homophobic old man." Genji smiled and walked toward the door. "Seriously you should listen to Jesse's show. It even streams online. Just....think about it.

Hanzo smirked. "Ok fine. I shall listen to your friends show. But only if you try to be on time from now on!"

Genji saluted. "That I can do boss! The show is 10AM sharp! Don't miss it!"

True to his word, Genji was on time the next day. And as promised, Hanzo pulled up overwatch on his computer. "9:57...lets see what this...Jesse is all about.

The stream began to play through his computer speakers. "Howdy y'all. Welcome to another episode of 'Your Huckleberry'. For any of y'all out there who may be tunin' in for the first time, I'm Jesse McCree, the resident love expert here in overwatch studio." The voice was low and a little rough around the edges. And the man spoke with a thick southern accent. Hanzo had to admit the voice sounded...very attractive.

Before Hanzo knew, it had been two hours and the show was ending. He had been so lost in this man's voice that he even forgot his lunch break. Even though it was just a show of useless babble and sappy notions, Hanzo found the show very entertaining, almost relaxing. Perhaps he can indulge his brother a bit longer and listen to the show a bit more.


	2. A picture's worth a thousand words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse learns a picture can change his life.

Jesse McCree walked into the studio holding a tray full of coffee. He walked up to the front desk and placed a coffee on the desk. "Mornin' Mei."

The petite Asian woman looked up from the computer. "Good morning Jesse." She grabbed the the cup of coffee an took a sip. "Bless you. Winston insisted on me helping with his late night 'science and nature' segment."

Jesse laughed. "I tried to listen to that once. If the show wasn't at 11pm I might actually enjoy it. All that technical junk is a bit lost on me past sundown."

The two laughed as Jesse turned to continue passing our coffee around the station when he suddenly remembered. "Oh Mei...Genji is joining me again for the show. Send him my way once he gets here."

McCree walked through the studio passing out the warm beverages until he reached the recording studio. Looking down at his watch he was surprised to see it say 9AM. "Damn it Genji you're late." As he reached for the handle he could hear someone running. He looked up to see a bright green streak running towards him. Genji was always easy to spot in a crowd with his bright green hair.

"Shit. I'm so sorry." Genji said sounding extremely out of breath. "The only way I was able to convince my brother to let me come today was to go with him to some stupid building opening last night. We were up so late I ended up sleeping through every alarm."

Jesse lightly punched Genji in the arm. "At least you made it before mic check. There are one too many testosterone filled questions today for my taste. You are better much better equipped for those." Jesse flexed his arms. "I may look like a rugged man but really I'm just a big softie."

Genji let out a boisterous laugh. "Jesse, you dress like a gay cowboy. You aren't exactly my first choice when I think manly man.

McCree fakes being shot. "Well that hurt Genji. First off I am a gay cowboy so what's your point. And second, I am plenty manly." The two men walked into the studio and sat down for the sound test. A high pitched voice came on over the speakers. "Ok boys. Let's get this done."

The two men took their seats. "Howdy Hana. What ya want us to do today." "Just chat it up. If I need something specific, I'll let you know." Genji leaned back in his chair. "Sounds good to me." Jesse leaned into the Mic. "Genji, how was your...what was it...buildin' openin' you went to yesterday." Genji groaned. "Boring and full if a bunch of straight edge business men. The only saving grace was the open bar but after a few drinks my brother scolded me. Apparently getting drunk while working isn't allowed." Jesse let out a boisterous laugh. "Well he ain't wrong. But that explains why you were late. Hangovers are a pain ain't they." The young Shimada crumpled up a nearby paper and chucked it at the cowboy. "Hey I had to numb myself after the thousands of pictures I was made to take with my brother." Genji slides his phone over to McCree.

The cowboys heart skips a beat. On the screen was a few men in a suits. There was a man who looked to be in his 70s, Genji, and a man who had to be the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. The suit hugged his body just enough to show off his obviously built chest...and was that a tattoo he could see around his wrist.

"Earth to Jesse. It's 9:50. You ready to get this going?" The cowboy snapped back to reality. "Who is in this pic? Just curious." Genji raised his eyebrow. He knew his friend was up to something. "That's the man who commissioned the building, my brother Hanzo, and I. Why...you like my brother?" He smirked as Jesse began to scramble for words until he heard Hana's voice come over the speakers. "Ok old men, argue after the show. You going live in 5...4..."

Jesse shook off his thoughts and waited for the 'On Air' sign to light up. "Howdy everyone, and welcome to another episode of 'Your Huckleberry'. I'm here to answer all your questions on love and matters of...the heart." Jesse signaled Hana to play some terribly cheesy background music softly in the background. "Today we have my close friend and one of y'all's favorite guests to answer questions with me today. Say howdy Genji."

The two began the program. Answering questions ranging from real relationship advice to how to get laid. Jesse couldn't quite get his head into the show that day. His mind kept wandering to the handsome man from the photo.

Before he knew it the clock read noon. "Well y'all. It's high noon! That means it's time to sign off for the night. Tune it tomorrow when I answer more of your questions here on 'Your Huckleberry'. Another huge thank you to my guest Genji for all your help today. Till tomorrow, this is Jesse McCree signing off."

The 'On Air' sign went dark and Jesse leaned back in his chair. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see Genji stand up. The young Shimada placed a hand on the cowboy's shoulder. "He is single by the way." Jesse looked confused. "What?" Genji chuckled. "My brother, he is and has been single. Just thought you should know."

Jesse looked wide eyed as Genji walked out. He ran his hands through his hair when a voice came over the speakers. "So your going to go after this guy right. Cause i haven't seen you this caught on a guy."

Jesse shook his head. "Hana I don't know what you're talkin' about." Jesse couldn't go after his best friends brother. No matter how gorgeous Hanzo was...or how beautiful his muscles are...or how his facial hair frames his face perfectly....damn. "I've got it bad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!!!!!! The next chapter should be out soon! Thanks for reading!


	3. Take a leap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji has some news and Hanzo takes a leap and asks a question.

The new contract was slowly killing Hanzo. The pay was fantastic but the timeframe...Hanzo couldn't remember the last time he had slept more than 2 hours. Perhaps it would be easier if his brother wasn't gone every few days to work with Jesse...not that it was Genji's fault. The youngest Shimada would always ask his brother if it was ok to join his friend for the day and Hanzo would always agree. His brother was happier than Hanzo ever remembered him on the days he is at the radio station.

Hanzo also wouldn't deny that his brothers insistence on going to work with Jesse gave Hanzo the excuse to continue listening to attractive voice on the other side of the radio. He found himself looking forward to the silly radio show daily. It was the one thing that would help him relax during his work day. And he surprisingly picked up some decent advice from both Jesse and his brother...though he would never admit it.

Suddenly there was a knock at Hanzo's door. Genji walked in, a huge smile on his face. "Brother I have huge news and an even bigger question!" The brother hopped over the back of the chair in front of Hanzo's desk before sitting down. The eldest Shimada had a feeling he knew what the question was. One that he was both excited and dreading to hear. "They offered me a job at overwatch! The listeners enjoy my stuff so much they want me to start my own show along with a regular guest spot on Jesse's show!"

Hanzo tried to smile though visibly tired. He was happy for his brother, he really was...but the overwhelming feeling of the business just hit him like a car. "I'm assuming you accepted the position." Genji looked at his brother with a knowing look in his eyes. "I told them I would think on it. They know I work with you and I didn't want to abandon you. Which by the look of you, I need to stick around a bit more. You look terrible."

Hanzo glared at his brother. "I am fine. I'm just working on this new contract." Genji looked at his brother concerned. "Answer me honestly brother...when was the last time you slept? Like actually slept...not a two hour nap." Hanzo stayed silent and turned away from his brother in embarrassment. "Hanzo Shimada! You will kill yourself if you keep this up." Genji shook his head. "Ok I'll make a deal with you. I'll stay here working full time until this contract is over, then I'll accept the full position." Hanzo smiled and nodded. "Ok but only if you continue working with Jesse. I know how happy you are working on the show." Suddenly a thought hit Hanzo and he scrambled with his laptop. The show! He hadn't missed an episode since his brother made him listen the first time.

Genji began to laugh so hard he fell to the floor. "Brother am I going to regret showing you this show? You've become obsessed!" "Shut up Genji!" Hanzo blushed as he turned on the stream. The sounds of Jesse's deep voice now filling the office.

Genji picked himself up and pulled the chair beside his brother. The young Shimada began scrolling through his phone before pulling up a picture. "If your wondering, this is what it looks like when we record." Hanzo took the phone and his heart stopped. There, sitting in a chair with a microphone, was the most handsome man he had ever had the pleasure of seeing. The man dressed like an honest to god cowboy, chaps and all. "Is this Jesse?" Genji snatched the phone away. "Yep. And what you see is what you get. He is a true gay cowboy." Genji started to laugh. "And the man actually takes pride in it. But his terrible fashion aside, he really does have great advice as I'm sure you've found out. It's surprising how he is able to give such amazing advice seeing as how he has been single for ages." Hanzo perked his head up. So the man is gorgeous, has a voice made of sex, and is single... Hanzo's mind began to wander.

Genji continued to speak which snapped Hanzo back to reality. "Jesse is apparently 'waiting for the right guy' before getting into a relationship." Hanzo laughed...it sounded just like something he would say. Genji walked toward the door. "Ok I've taken up enough of your time. Enjoy the rest of the show and I'll head to my office if you need me brother."

Once Genji left, Hanzo went back to work...or at least he tried to. The image of the cowboy kept entering his head along with hearing his voice coming from the speakers. Though he wouldn't say it out loud he knew...he was falling hard for this man he never met.

Hanzo needed advice on this and quick or none of his work would ever get done. The only problem is finding someone who knew anything about relationships. As if a sign from above, the radio caught his attention.

"So everyone, we are a little short on questions today. If you have anythin' you wanna ask I'll do some on the spot questions. So shoot me an email at yourhuckleberry13@overwatch.com with your question and after this commercial I'll speed through as many as I can." Jesse's voice was soon replaced with a commercial for Jameson Fawks used cars.

Hanzo pulled up a blank email but hesitated. Should he really ask Jesse a question about how to deal with his crush on him. "If it's vague enough then it can not be awful. Maybe it will clear my head of all of these thoughts." He took a deep breath and began to type.

Once he hit the send button he knew it was all over. There was no taking it back..now all he had to do is wait.

Hanzo sat though what felt like the longest commercial break before Jesse's voice came back on.

"Welcome back everyone. Y'all didn't let me down...my inbox is about t' burst." A sick feeling sat in the pit of Hanzo's stomach. What if he hadn't sent it in time. What if he doesn't get to my question.

"Our first question comes from someone named 'DragonPrince'.

Dear Jesse,

I am having issues with a friend of my brother. I find myself falling very hard for the man but I don't believe he knows I exist. How should I go about dealing with this."

Hanzo couldn't find the will to breathe. Somehow he was the first question asked.

"Well DragonPrince that a complicated situation you got there. This guy must be mighty special for you to fall without havin' met the man. My suggestion is to first talk to your brother. Make sure it's alright for you to be perusing his friend. Then if he gives ya the ok, see if your brother can help you two meet. Who knows...maybe you two will hit it off."

Hanzo sighed. While the advice was good, it wouldn't work for him. He would never be able to tell his brother...he would never hear the end of it.

Little did he know, a certain green haired Shimada was listening to the show with a huge grin in his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3!!!!!! I may or may not have had to add a chapter to this cause darn it in in love with this story! Chapter 4 should be out in the next few days...Hanzo is about to be deep in some shenanigans!


	4. Bait and switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji drags Hanzo along on an adventure.

Genji began to pace the office. His brother should have been back ages ago. He plopped down behind Hanzo's desk and placed his head down. A light was shining right in his eyes. He squinted and noticed the sun bouncing off of a picture frame. "Since when did Hanzo keep pictures on his desk?"

He examined the picture frame to find a young photo of himself and his brother in an arcade. Before the two of them left Hanamura, the brothers would love ditching their duties and running of on small adventures. It would usually take some convincing to get Hanzo go. His brother worked hard to please their parents and would end up forgetting to care for himself. Their trips were the only real fun his brother would have.

While Genji would never say it out loud, part of him was glad their parents cut them off. When their father decided to arrange for Hanzo to wed the daughter of a colleague, Hanzo did not fight it. Genji could see his brother giving up his happiness just to make their father happy, not to mention that Hanzo feared telling his father about being gay. It was that day at the arcade that after a few drinks, a lot of quarters, and a lot of arguing that he convinced his stubborn brother to go against the family's wishes.

Hanzo had given up so much in his life. He deserved to be happy.

Genji snapped out of his thoughts when the door to the office opened. Hanzo looked shocked to see his younger brother sitting at the desk admiring the picture of the two. "I think of that day a lot." Genji looked up at his brother and smiled. "We should do it again some day. Everyone knows you could use a day off brother." Hanzo rolled his eyes and signaled for his brother to move.

Genji took one last look at the photo before hopping out of the chair and sitting on the other side of the desk. Hanzo sat down and pulled out his laptop. "I thought you were at Overwatch today. What brings you to the office?"

The young Shimada propped his legs up on the desk. "Well brother I have a bit of a dilemma. I got a call from a man wishing to employ us to make the blueprints for his restaurant. He wants to meet for dinner tonight...however I have a meeting at Overwatch right before." Hanzo sighed. "Let me guess...you want me to get you from one and take you to the other. Genji you really should get a car."

Genji laughed. "Yes, yes I know brother. But I need to call the man back soon so how does picking me up at 6:30 sound?" Hanzo checked his schedule and nodded. "Fine but choose somewhere nice...and don't forget to bring nice clothes with you to the studio. I will NOT have you showing up in casual clothes again." Genji hopped up and smiled. "My suit is already in my bag. Thanks Hanzo!" And with that Genji raced out the door.

Hanzo continued through his day till it hit 10:00. Like clockwork he turned on the radio stream and popped in his ear buds. The show went as usual with the cowboy answering most of the more wholesome questions and Genji answering more of the...inappropriate questions. If Genji wasn't family he would scold him for the answers he gave.

Hanzo continued his work as he indulged in the radio show until he swore he heard his name. The eldest Shimada pulled up the radio stream and backed it up.

His brother's voice filled the airwaves. "Our next question comes from 'ClosetBrit'.

Dear Your Huckleberry

There is a girl I like...a lot. I would even say I love her. However my family doesn't know I'm a lesbian and I'm scared. Should I be with her anyway and risk my family's wrath? I'm really freaked out."

Genji paused for a moment. "Ok I think I am best equipped to answer this one. Instead of giving an answer, let me tell you a story that I was reminded of today. For those who don't know I have an older brother named Hanzo. Before we moved here, we both lived in Hanamura with our family. The Shimada family are particularly influential in Japan. One day my father went to my brother and informed him of his arranged marriage to this lovely girl in Japan...but there is one huge problem...my brother is very...very gay." Hanzo groaned. He would be giving him a piece of his mind later.

"Our family had no clue...somehow...that he liked men. So I assumed he would turn down the marriage and move on...however I was shocked to find he accepted. But from the moment he agreed to be with that woman, I could see the life leave his eyes. It took me ages to convince him that the whole thing was killing them. He was ready to destroy himself just to please the family. One day we were at the arcade and he confessed to me he didn't want to get married, that he wanted to find love with a man. After a few tears....manly tears, he and I walked to fathers office and called off the wedding. Unfortunately after his coming out, and my admission of liking both genders, we were both banned from our home. My brother knew the risk telling our father but he did anyway, and for that he will always be a hero to me.

So I guess to answer your question ClosetBrit, it's up to you. But whatever you do, do it for yourself. I won't say things will be perfect or everyone will be happy, but just make sure above all else that you are happy."

Hanzo felt a tear slip down his cheek. Did his brother truly see him as a hero? He couldn't help but smile as he went back to his work.

The rest of Hanzo's day seemed to fly by after Jesse's show ended. Before he knew, it was 5:45. He was not looking forward to adding another project to his list but extra money is always appreciated. The eldest Shimada slipped on his suit jacket and headed toward his car.

Hanzo drove up to the front of the radio station and was not suprised when Genji was not outside. Pulling out his phone, he pulled up to a parking spot. "Hey brother! I'm running a tad behind. Can you park a bit and help me. I have some stuff I need to take home." Hanzo pinched the bridge of his nose. "Genji you owe me the money I am about to put in this parking meter. And please be quick, I do not wish to be late to a client meeting. It's unprofessional." Hanzo hung up and paid for 15 minuets on the parking meter.

The eldest Shimada walked in the door and was greeted by Mei at the front desk. "Good evening. I assume you are Hanzo. My name is Mei. Your brother called and told me you were coming." Hanzo bowed. "Hello. Do you know where I can find my brother? He said he needed my help carrying a few things." Mei smiled and pointed toward the elevator. "Third floor and knowing Genji you will hear him from the time the door opens." Hanzo chuckled. "That does sound like Genji. Thank you Mei."

Hanzo entered the elevator and clicked the button with a bright three on it before checking his watch. 6:10....Damn They were going to be late. Hopefully this client would excuse their tardiness. The door opened and Genji was standing near the door in his suit. "Brother you made it! Great!" Hanzo looked slightly annoyed. "Genji where are the things you need. We must go if we are to meet with this client of yours." Genji smirked...a look Hanzo had learned to not trust. "It's down the hall. And don't stress yourself brother. We will be on time."

The two began walking down the hallway and Hanzo could swear he could hear something...music. The farther the two got the louder the music became. It wasn't until he rounded the corner that he realized what was happening. "Genji...explain". He turned to look at his brother who had the biggest smile on his face.

"Ok so I might have lied...there isn't a new client." Hanzo turned to leave but Genji grabbed his wrist. "Hanzo would you have agreed to come if I had told you it was a dinner for Overwatch? Look, you are wasting away locked in your office. It's just one evening and you can meet some of my coworkers."

Hanzo straightened up at that thought. He could meet Jesse. He could finally meet the man he was enraptured by. He began scanning the room to see if he could find the cowboy, which proved to be rather easy. Despite being a nice dinner with everyone in suits and dresses, the cowboy still wore his cowboy hat and boots.

Before Hanzo could take a step into the room his brother placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ok...DragonPrince...I opened the door for you. You better not waste this." Hanzo's eyes grew wide. "How...how did you know?!" Genji began to laugh so hard he almost fell over. "Brother you have been going by Dragon Prince since we were boys. If you didn't want me to know you should have used a different name."

Genji placed a hand on Hanzo's shoulder and began to lead him toward the cowboy in the back. Jesse had his back to the two. "Hey Jesse. I have someone here I'd like you to meet." Jesse started to turn around. "Oh no. Who have you brought....me...to..." You could see it in the cowboy's eyes, his brain froze. In front of Jesse now stood the most gorgeous man he has ever seen. A man who had graced his dreams since the young Shimada showed Jesse his picture. Genji chuckled lightly. "Jesse this is my brother Hanzo. Hanzo....well you know Jesse. You listen to the show every day." Hanzo went red and elbowed his brother in the ribs. Jesse smiled and held out a hand. "Uh...howdy Hanzo. I'm Jesse Mccree....but he already said that. I'm happy Genji invited you to the office spring dinner....I mean we are all happy he invited you...not to say I'm not happy also...I mean....excuse me for just a moment."

Jesse rushed away to the drink table leaving a laughing Genji and a stunned Hanzo behind. When Jesse got to the drinks he ordered a glass of whisky. Sombra suddenly appeared behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Well that went awful. Wanna try that again or are you just going to sit here and drink yourself to death?" Jesse sighed. "How is it I can give all this damn advice but when I see a guy I like...I turn into a blubbering idiot." Sombra placed a hand around his shoulders. "Well let's be honest...you've always been a blubbering idiot." Jesse fakes being shot. "Ouch...that hurts. Well...at least I have my ruggishly good looks." He tilts his hat and winks. "Well mister 'ruggishly good looks' you should probably go to back and try to...I don't know...actually form real sentences."

Jesse shot the rest of his whiskey and took a deep breath before walking back to Genji and Hanzo. "I'm so sorry 'bout that. Let's try that again. Howdy I'm Jesse McCree." He stuck out a hand to Hanzo. Hanzo smirked and shook his hand. "Your brother has told me a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet you." Hanzo groaned. "Yes...I realize that everyone knows me now thanks to today's show". Genji nervously backed away "Yeah I'm sorry about that brother. I just....thought it fit and...well....it just worked." Suddenly Genji went wide eyed. "Shit!!!! I forgot to go put more money in your parking meter!!!! Jesse...keep Hanzo company. I'll be back!" And with that Genji ran out of the room.

Hanzo looked back at the cowboy. He was even more handsome in person than in his picture. Jesse's suit hugged every curve of his body perfectly, showing off his broad chest and strong arms. But nothing compared to the man's smile. It filled the entire room with a warmth he has never felt before. "Hey Hanzo, I hope you aren't too mad at your brother for today. Personally I thought it was inspiring...you know...knowing that even when things don't go well that you can make it out the other side." The two gradually started walking toward the bar. "I was lucky. I was adopted by my Dad and my Pops. When I came out I was still nervous yet I knew my family would be fine with it. I can't even begin to think of how it would have been with...well a less accepting family."

The two reached the bar. "Ok enough heavy talkin'. Can I get you anything from the bar? Whiskey? Beer?" Jesse stopped and in his head he thought "my number?" Hanzo looked shocked and McCree realized that last statement was not in his head but out loud. Both men turned a vibrant shade of red. "Well Hanzo I'll be planning a funeral for both my pride and my dignity. Feel free too..." Jesse was cut off by a hesitant hand being placed on his. "Your number....I would definitely like your number."

Jesse looked like a kid on Christmas. "Wait really...ok!" Jesse started frantically looking around for a piece of paper and any writing utensil. Hanzo laughed and pulled out a business card and a pen. He scribbled something on the card and handed it to the cowboy. "Here take mine before you hurt yourself cowboy." Jesse looked at the card wide eyed. It was a regular business card but Hanzo crossed out his name and replaced it with another name...Dragon Prince."

"Wait...your...Dragon Prince. Like the one who sent me the question on the show? You had a crush on your brother's friend and....oh."

Hanzo blushed a deep red. "Yes that was me. I'm not the best at flirting, however I would be lying if I didn't say I find you particularly attractive..." Jesse reached out and took Hanzo's hand. "Darlin' I feel the same way. Your brother showed me a picture of you a while back and boy did it take my breath away. But the picture ain't nothing compared to the real thing." Hanzo smiled and entwined his fingers with McCree's. "Walk me to my car Jesse?" The cowboy smiled and nodded. "It would be my pleasure darlin'."

Hanzo looked around expecting to see a smirking Genji but couldn't see his brother anywhere. "Where did Genji dissapear to? I haven't seen him since....shit." Hanzo pulled out his phone and called his brother. "Brother!!! Hey so I'm assuming you walked outside and noticed your car missing." Hanzo ran his hand over his face. "My car was towed wasn't it..." After a few moments of silence Genji responded. "Yes. But I'm working on it. I am paying for the whole thing don't you worry." Hanzo groaned. "You are also paying for my cab home...Just get home safe." "You know I will brother...and again I'm sorry. I'll see you at home."

Hanzo hung up and placed his phone in his pocket before turning to Jesse. "I guess I will be finding a cab. Genji neglected to pay my parking meter and my car was towed." Jesse suddenly seemed to get an idea. "No point in paying for a cab when I can take ya home. I was gonna head out soon anyway. Plus...ya know...a little extra time with you sounds pretty nice. So what do ya say darlin'?"

Hanzo smiled and walked to up to him. "That is very courteous of you Jesse. I would like that very much." Jesse puffed up his chest. "Jesse McCree's taxi service is open for business darlin'. Wait right here and I'll swing in to get you."

Within a few moments Jesse drove up in a truck that Hanzo could only describe as ridiculous and exactly what you would expect the cowboy to drive. Hanzo hopped in and typed his address into the GPS for McCree.

After some small talk and some listening to McCree belt country music, they reached Hanzo's house. Jesse got out of the car and opened the door for Hanzo. "Thank you for choosing Air Jesse for all your travel needs. I hope you choose to ride with me again and don't forget to leave a five star review." Hanzo laughed. "I don't know. The music selection was questionable at best." Jesse laughed "However the singer was quite talented and gorgeous so I guess I can give my approval." The two walked up to the front door. "Well I guess this is where we part ways darlin'. Would you....like to get a drink sometime next week?" Hanzo smiled and got close to Jesse. "I would love to Jesse. I'm sure I can keep my schedule open for someone so handsome."

Jesse closed what little space was between them and held the man close. Both men leaned in until their lips met. Time seemed to stop as the kiss became more and more passionate. Hanzo finally pulled away from the cowboy but with a huge smile on his face. "Good night Jesse. I shall talk to you soon." He placed a quick kiss on McCree's cheek before heading inside.

Jesse walked back into his car and couldn't help laughing with joy. He owed Genji a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are finally together now! Yay! First date coming soon! Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks gayprincesidon for the inspiration for this!!!! The next chapter should be out in the next few days! Thanks for reading!


End file.
